


Swine

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Occlumency lessons go awry again.  Harry just doesn't know when to stop breaking into Severus' dark past.





	Swine

"Why would you ever want me?"

Severus is under Tobias, his face flushed as his intoxicated father held him down in bed, and kissed all over his neck.

"I've never been anything but cruel to you."

Crying out, Severus reached up for his father, clinging to his greasy black hair as Tobias ripped open his pajama top, the buttons spreading all over the stained sheets. Never should a black light go over the bed Tobias had.

"I deserve nothing, do you hear me?"

Severus panted and arched under his father sucking his nipples. Never would they touch lips, but Tobias would bite into his nipples like they were little candies.

"I enjoy being taken advantage of."

Tobias ran his tongue over Severus' ribs. He groaned and spoke of how thin Severus was. How Severus was so much more willing than his mother to just take it.

"Don't look at me in that way."

Severus rutted up against his father, sticking his thumb into his mouth as he let out little crooning noises. His cock was leaking under the ministrations.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Finally Tobias allowed Severus to kiss him for the first time. Severus' first kiss. Tobias pinned his wrists down as he bit so hard into Severus' neck, so then the boy came between them.

"I'm not, actually. You deserved to see it for being unable to keep to yourself."

In the present, Severus turned away after Harry took in the memory snippet. He wasn't sure why he didn't immediately just stop it. Stop playing the memory in his head.

Harry swallowed, glancing around, "But why was that the memory I saw?"

"We were speaking of your father. It's only natural that I..." Natural. What a laugh.

As Severus started crumpling forward in his guilt and fatigue, Harry caught him and pulled him to seat him in a chair.

Severus' office seemed so much smaller when the man had no pride in his eyes. "I enjoyed it, Potter. I enjoyed when my own swine father paid such attention to me."

"Why?" Harry asked gently, trying to soothe his hands along Severus' feverish face.

"I don't know."

Harry let Severus leave it at that, moving to lean his head again Severus' chest. "I still love you, you know. Even if you did make me see that."

Severus barely responded beside trying to shift his erection so it wasn't visible. The memory didn't help, and certainly not his beautiful secret boyfriend who was constantly learning new things in his office.

"I made love to him one last time before I murdered him, Potter."

Harry sighed against Severus' chest, trying not to pull away. He figured Severus' main attraction to him had twisted intentions woven within. He just had no idea how deep they went. 

Harry just let Severus drag him to lay on the ground. Severus, completely sober, held Harry down on the floor, and kissed all over his neck.


End file.
